djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Asheel Din
Asheel's life Asheel the Fourth is apart of one of Wrestling's biggest familys. He moved to Peach Creek when his parents moved to open a Wrestling school there. Asheel would meet Eddy who he would quickly befriend. He helped out Eddy in certein scams and gave him money whenever he needed it. Asheel is known to be one of richest kids on the roster. Despite never acknowledging this unlike Willy Blake. People consider the Blake and Din famlies as enemy's . The Din's are known to be more main stream than the Blakes which caused jealousy from Willy. Also because Asheel is treated better and like more than him for some obvious reasons. Asheel Din is known to be a peacekeeper backstage. Asheel is currently dating Amanda Hardy (The Twin sister of Christian hardy and Younger sister of Phil Hardy.) They began dating shortly following New Day which is around they time he broke up with Stacy. There's noticable heat between Amanda and Stacy Carter who was the ex-girlfriend of Asheel during the begining of PCUW. He was trained by the Din Family PCUW Career Asheel was one of the first people who was signed to a PCUW Contract and is considered a Original. Asheel Din debuted on the first episode of PCUW, participating in the first match in PCUW history defeating other X-Division stars to win the X-Division title. The next week, he would engage in a feud with Edd leading to Independance Day and his heel turn. Asheel then created the Age of the Fallen to counter the Erupting Ed's. Asheel however lost the X-Division Title to Edd. He was able to win the title back as well as the TV Title later that night. The following week, he won the Hardcore Title and became the first man to hold 3 titles simultaniously. He would lose the X-division title in an Ultimate X match after defending the other two titles. Asheel would face Edd one last time inside a steel cage. At Summerfest Asheel lost the TV Title to Eddy. Following the loss, Asheel decided to bury the hatchet with the Erupting Eds and call a truce between the two stables. Asheel lost the Hardcore title at Still Unbroken to Azure Lee. At Halloween Havok Asheel lost a triple threat match for the Hardcore title against Azure Lee. Following Halloween Havok Asheel began to show a alligance to Azure Lee who he befriended at PCUW tryouts. Asheel was later announced as 1 of 12 particpants in the New Day series. At Survival of the Fittest, Asheel was apart of Team Eddy in a elimination tag match against Team kevin. Asheel was one of 3 men who survived (Along with Eddy & Kenny Smith). Asheel Wrestled Ed minutes later for the PCUW Championship after Ed hand picked him to be his opponent. He lost. Asheel was given another shot by Ed for the End of Days PPV, However Zack announced it would be a triple threat cage match with either Kevin or Rolf joining. Rolf would join the Triple Threat. But it soon would turn into a singles match because The Destiny Empire attacked Asheel backstage days before the event. It was written this way so Asheel could heal from an injury he's been fighting since Survival of the fittest. At New Years War during the Lethal lockdown main event Asheel returned in a surprising fashion and helped the Eds beat the Destiny Empire. On the next episode of PCUW, Ed offered Asheel at Title match at Saint Valentines Day Massacre. Asheel however rejected the offer. Eventually Asheel would accept it and would go on to lose at the PPV. Asheel was supposed to be apart of a number 1 contenders gauntlet match but, for some reason Kevin took his spot. The next week Kevin and Asheel fought to see who would get the title match. But, Asheel lost after interference from Rolf. 2 weeks later Asheel found out he was being blackmailed. However no one else knew this. On the day of Breaking point Zack announced that the PCUW episode following this will be the last on that network. Asheel tried to keep everything in order backstage as nearly everyone way crying. Asheel and a couple other people came up with an idea. At Breaking Point, Asheel turned heel and helped Kevin win the title. Temporarily becoming a Destiny Empire member. Everyone was shocked and the final episode of PCUW on that network was their highest rated. This opened the opprotunity for other networks. As Road to Glory came, Asheel would face Eddy. Asheel won after hitting one move in the entire match. Before Final Countdown it was revealed Asheel was being Blackmailed. At Final Countdown Asheel would cost David Williams the title match. As New Day approached, longtime friend Eddy put up the Erupting Eds stable against Asheels blackmail. Kevin denied the blackmail and was convinced Asheel was really on their side. However at New day Asheel tuned on Kevin and helped Eddy win the title Two weeks after New Day, Asheel, along with Ed, were called out by the new PCUW Tag Team Champions, Van Culmer and Corey Dominic. The champions expressed their desire to face the two at Independence Day for titles. They accepted the offer, but were interrupted by Johnny Thunder and Wolf Lancaster, The Perfect Wolfpack. They also expressed their desire to go after the Tag Team Championship. To solve this conflict, Zack made a #1 Contender's Tag Team Match between Ed and Asheel and The Perfect Wolf Pack. As Asheel was about to pick up the win, the referee was powerbombed by WWE Animated Commentator and Hall of Famer, "The Saiyan Prince," Vegeta, whom Ed was scheduled to face at the PCUW-Animated Supershow. As a result, Zaxk made the Tag Team match at Independence Day a Triple Threat Tag Team Championship match. At the event, Asheel and Ed came up short. The following episode, Asheel announced that he planned to leave PCUW for TCW, the company run by his family. This reduced Ed to tears. The next week, with the crowd now completely against Asheel, he made a speech that denounced PCUW and its fans. As he was walking out of the arena, he was stopped at the entrance by Ed, who demanded to know why Asheel jumped ship. Not wanting to respond, he hit Ed with a Twist of Fate and walked out of the arena, many in confusion. Accomplishment Nicknames *The Extreme Vigilante *The Icon *The Extreme Icon *The Eniigmatic Hero *Heart and Soul of PCUW Accomplishments *1x and Inagural PCUW X-Division Champion *1x TV Champion *1x Hardcore Champion *Only man to hold 3 titles at the same time *First man to hold 2 titles at the same time Finishers *A.N.D (RKO) *Swonton Bomb *End Time (Last Chancery) (Used in TAW) Theme Songs *Just Close your eyes by Story of the year (PCUW; Face turn; Current them) *Glory by Hollywood Undead (Heel run) *Until the End by Breaking Benjamin (Age of the Falls first run) *Immortal by Dale Oliver (Used when he was with The Destiny Empire) *Metalingus by Alter Bridge (Used in TAW) Family and Friends Asheel Din III - Age 33; Works at Din's Wrestling academy Rosaline Din - Age 33; Chef Jay Din - Great Grandfather; Age: Commentator on TCW Asheel Din (II) - Owner of TCW Amanda Hardy - Girfriend since The Awards Show after a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven at Eddy's house following the show Phil Hardy - Very Close Friend Christian Hardy - Friend and somewhat of a student Selena Russo - Good Friend Stacy Carter - Ex-Girlfriend from before Summerfest through New Day. Kelly Cage - Good friend. Used to date before she came to PCUW Colt Anderson - Friend Azure Lee -Friend David Williams - Friend Jenny Smith- Friend Kenny Williams - Friend Kenny Smith - Friend Aries Austin - Backstage friend Sarah Watkins - Good friends Amanda Wells - Good Friends Raven Wells - Mutual Ivory - Friends to an extent because he hangs out with Colt. Johnny Thunder - Enemies Wolf - Personal Hate Kevin - Enemies Willy Blake - Enemies in a Childish way Van Clumer - Friends Corey Dominic - Childish rivalry Ashley Williams - Mutual because he hit on her once and it didn't go so well. Flawless girls- Tries to be friendly but Gets rejected Nikki Sierra - Mutual Amanda Lights - Depends on her mood Category:PCUW OCs